Her Secrets and He
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: All that work, worthless. The time she took to make it up was nothing short but a mistake. He found her out. He must do something. After all, he was the prize winner. She was the prize. Content so be warned by that seven lettered word.


_of _She cannot be pireced by a diamond blade. Though she silently bleeds at the efforts of those who hate her. They seek to hurt her, to drink her blood, to find her true weakness. Why she couldn't be touched by the coldest words or the hottest fire. But only one could figure it out. _He_ found her true weakness, but each of her true secrets were a puzzle in itself. Yet _he_ took every second, minute, hour, and day _he_ could, just to figure it out. She hated him for figuring it out. Her planned secrets, the tears and blood she shed just to make it up. She couldn't show it though. _He_ would think _he_ had won her over. _He _actually thought he could take her. In a million years will _he _even touch her.

She chuckled at the thought as she drove in her black SUV. _He_ had called her up, claiming _he _needs a favor. She only conceded to hear _his_ agrument. She wanted to hear those words as _his_ last. She wanted to end _him_. _He _knew her secret plan. It could spead to others and make her weak. She wasn't losing her only good label though it still was a crude one,_ The Toughest Fighter._ She needed it, to feel some sort of feeling of love. Even if it was just being a badass. _He _will never see it happen. The pain would follow _him_ to Hell's Gate. She wanted _him_ to feel the pain she had surging through her every waking minute before _he _would end. A buzz stirred her from her thoughts and she glanced at her phone. _I own you now, Sexycup._ She growled at the patheic nickname _he _dared to make up.

_He _made his fate sealed, not her, not his family, not the other villians, just _him._ She couldn't stand his name. So much vemon burned her tongue whenever she said it. It was her second most hated thing other than _him himself. _The torture caused by _him_ will not be repeated. It'd be recycled to _him._ A tossed around bomb if you will. _Payback well deserved, _she thought with digust. She pulled into the grey driveway of a large black glass building. She grabbed her keys and _the thing_. She needed _it _to finish him. She slammed her car door leaving a dent. Her angry face evaporated into a cold emotionless one that she had trained to use around _him._

She walked into the building ignoring the smoldering steps she took. The burning marble scent wafted to the secretary's desk. She trembled as the raven-haired girl stalked to her with such hate that _he _loved to watch when it growed. Her pen dropped to the floor as the black-head stood in front of her. "Where is _he_?" The secretary fliched at the poison dripping off her words. She didn't know who _he_ was. "Who are you?" The young girl cringed at the angry jade eyes. "Buttercup, you dumb bitch!" She yelled at the poor girl. "Ummm," The secretary typed hastily on the computer scanning for her name. "Level 9, Room 607." She replied and embraced for any punches. She didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw that the enraged girl left somethign on her desk. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. What the hell was this thing? _He is.. _A hiss echoed through the room. Meanwhile, the green-eyed girl cladded in black waited impatiently in the elevator. She already kicked a hole through the floor of the elevator. She snarled at the machine as it opened. She strided out of the silver machine down the beige hallway.

She looked at each door burning holes in the walls with each glare and angried snarls. She stopped in front of a white door labeled _607._ She lightly flicked the door, shattering it to pieces. She crumbled the pieces as she walked over them glaring at _him._ _He_ just sat there with a shit-eating smile and _his_ legs on top of _his_ grey desk. The black and white walls reminded her of a mental alsyum. She had been sent to one as a child. She escaped the hellhole with her shredded aspirations never seeing her despicable family behind. To be truthful one of her secrets was about her _family. _She bared her teeth at the cocky green boy in front of her. "Who do you think you are?" She hissed narrowing her eyes. "Butch the prize winner. You are the prize, don't you know?" _He_ sneered at the girl. _He_ got up slowly just to tease her with _his_ movements. Her eyes were fixed on _him_. She didn't like when people actually thought they were superior to her. She was the toughest fighter. It will stay that way.

"I'm not a prize, your words are pitifully meaning less." She stated calmly. _He_ frowned slightly as _he_ walked up to her. "Oh,really? You're evil's prize. You were made for evil, not good." _He_ breathed down her neck. "I have grown past such pitiful boundaries. I'm not good, nor evil. I choose what label I want. And I have choosen." She hissed into _his_ ear. She had choosen her label already. And _he _thought _he_ could take it? Such an idiotic puppet. Just like _his_ brothers. They were played like cards each time being the last resort. They were just useless toys that haven't been thrown away. Almost like her, but atleast she had won battles. She was used at disposal yet she was defeated all of the emeny before the real army touched the ground.

"So, you are a," _He_ stopped, so _he_ could see that impaient glint in her mint-colored eyes that _he_ loved so. "Dark Angel?" _He_ smirked. She smirked back and snarled back, "I suppose so." She disappeared and reappeared behind _him_ and kicked _him_. _He_ fell foward with a 'Omph!" and smirked. "Whatever you are, I still need my prize." She didn't move from her spot. Her face was contorted into a gaze of superioty. _He_ just turned and pursed _his_ lips at the silence. "Butterbutt, I need it." Still she looked unto _him_ as if _he_ was gabarge. "I need you." She stepped forward twice letting the _klink-klack _of her black high-heeled boots echo off the walls. A thron stuck out of her ankle glowing a dark green. She sighed full of new relief. Large feathery wings spread out in a onyx color. White fangs sprouted from her mouth as she smiled calmly. _He_ smirked at her so freely releasing her secret. "Ya gonna kill me like you did with Bubbles and Blossom? Like Professor? Like your _family?_ I know you want to give me the prize." She smiled at the mention of her family's death. One of her favorite moments. Their cries and wails made her laugh in joy.

The last she saw of them was their bloody, mangled corpses that made her smile. She walked to the black-haired boy and leaned down towards _his_ face. She gave _him_ a wary look and smirked at _him_. _He_ looked like the cat got the cream. She closed the space between them and lifted him up by his collar. _He_ nibbled on her bottom lip awaiting for enterance. She eagerly accepted _his_ enterance. They wrestled for control and finally she gave up control. _He_ wrapped _his_ arms around her waist as she slung her arms across _his_ neck. Her wings wrapped around them entrapping them together. She pushed him closer to the back wall and put her legs around _his_ hips. _He_ pulled her closer and gripped her harder.

She, unknown by him, kicked the glass wall making it disintergrate. _He_ took a step back and fell into the grey,rainy sky. He didn't notice being too preoocipied with _her._ She smirked on his lips. She jerked her tongue back into her mouth and bite down on his tongue. She tasted the sweet blood as she bit down harder. She stretched out her wings and threwn back her head. His tongue came out as blood dripped from _his_ mouth. _He_ smirked at _his_ own blood and at her. She looked down and smirked. She pushed herself off of _him_. She flapped her wings floating above _his_ still falling body, smiling. She spat out his tongue into her hand. She smirked and impaled it on the thorn. She licked her lips clean of the red liquid. _Thud!_ _His _body hit the pale grey ground. The rain splashed on his flesh wounds cleaning them of dirt and rocks gathered from the fall. His neck was freshly pierced by a sharp rock. His blood still flowed freely from his mouth. His forest green eyes were shot open in a glorified look. She smirked. It was agiven they'd end each other as children. But she let that oppinunity grow into their adulthood.

Still it was agiven and she wasn't going to change anything. It still ended as it should have. She walked away with wings folded in and fangs put back. She still walked away in the misty rain with the thorn around her ankle glowing a dark green with his dried blood and flesh still upon it. It was agiven.

* * *

**Me: I was inspired by well I forget the author, hmmmm. Review and such, please. You can get a hug from Butch, though he will be dead... just kidding! Well, about the dead part. I don't own Powerpuffs or Rowdyruffs.  
Buttercup: And if you don't review, *smiles*, you DIE! Mwhahahahha!  
Butch: Mwhahahaha! Wait, why am I dead?**


End file.
